


Don't Leave Me

by Windfall13



Series: Depressed Jack [1]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Cutting, Depressed!Jack, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, attempted hanging, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfall13/pseuds/Windfall13
Summary: Jack is going through rough times. Can Mark save him before it's too late?





	

Chapter Text

Sean was curled up in a fetal position on his bed, tired from crying with red eyes. The hate comments were getting to him recently, he really couldn't take it anymore. His family dead while falling off a bridge, and what made it worse was that he...only he survived it. He could have done something, anything. They were only trying to save each other and he somehow was the only one who made it into the narrow creek. The memories, every time he was alone, kept repeating, over and over:

"Help! Help me!" His sister yells as she holds onto the rope. His family hears her and runs to the rescue. But as they desperately try to drag her up again, the rope snapped, unable to hold the combined weight of the family. Jack, of course, was frozen in fear just before he was the first to fall. He could hear the screams of his family falling before he lands into the narrow yet deep water in the ravine. He desperately tried to swim up again, but the black spots turned into a black hole that swallowed his vision. He awoke in a hospital bed, panting heavily for breathe. He asked if his family was okay, but there was a silence. A silence before the thunder of bad news strikes. The doctor calmly tells Sean the news with the fake sorrow in his voice. A scream so loud erupted from his voice, it scratched his already sore throat. But he never cried at the hospital. It took 2 days, or at least until he got home for the news to sink in. He collapsed on his bed and cried waterfalls until he was all dried out.

Despite this, he told everyone he was fine, putting on the act every video. No one made a comment that the shine in his eyes disappeared, or the fact that he wore long sleeves on hot days, or even the comment that,"It was warm as all balls in here."

No one knows that under those sleeves were cuts. No one the pain of losing a family. No one knows the pain of how you could do anything to save them.

He could have done anything. He could have yelled, he could have pushed them out of the way. Sure, he would have died, but it's better him than them. Worthless was the only word echoing through his mind. He punched the wall just thinking about it. The force was enough to go through his hand cast. This was the 13th time this week too. Why can't you die? The voices say to him.

It was amazing no one heard the loud impact sound in the hotel. He didn't hear knocking from his friends or even his friends asking if he was okay. "Of course they won't ask,"he whispers a chuckle,"Cause you're fucking selfish."

No one ever knew what he was going through, or even the fact his family is dead. They all thought he was just a happy go lucky man. "I can't do this,"He whispers. He took the blade next to him and raised it. He looks to his already cut thighs and legs. With a battle cry, he brings it down and stabs his bare right thigh. His tears stream as he grits his teeth to stop him from screaming. He stabs about 10 more other times.

The drops of blood end up being a sea of red soaking into the bed sheets. He pants. But he doesn't stop there, he does the same to his left. He's almost blacking out but he still doesn't stop. He holds his left arm up and stabs it the same amount of times. Finally, his right arm.

He shakily picks up the knife from his right hand, and with his shaky fingers, he stabs his right, weaker than before. He tried so hard to bite his screams back, but weak sobs were spilling out.

He finally lays down, tears falling again. "Why?"He whispers. Then he yells,"Why am I not dead?!" That was a good question. Despite all the blood leaking, he wasn't even blacking out. Then, he spots a rope under the coffee table. He smiles,"Now I can finally end this..."

*Mark's POV*

Sean wasn't responding to anyone's call, so he volunteered to see how he's doing. "Jack?"He yells, knocking on the door. No answer. He chuckles,"I know you're tired, but come on Jack!" There was still no sound.

"Jack?" Mark was now getting worried. He jiggled the door handle. Shit, it's locked. He could have just let Jack do his business but he was too worried to care. So he backs up, and counts down from his head: 3...2...1... With all his strength, he ran shoulder first into the hotel door.

The door opens and Mark desperately looks around, then looks to the scene ahead. There Jack was, somehow his weight could be held from the rope wrapped around the light. His face looked deadly gloomy. Like almost gray. His mouth hang open, but his body hangs limp. The worst part was that blood was around the rope, and some dripping down his body.

"N-nooooooooooo!"Mark screams. He gasps when Sean comes back to life again, begging,"H-Help...m-me...pl-please...." Mark nods and climbed the chair that was under Sean still. Sean was knocked out cold as Mark used his trembling hand to untie the rope. Finally, the rope was loose and he caught Sean's body before it hit the ground.

*Jack's POV*

He wakes up coughing, feeling around his throat. There was a white cast around it. He looks at his thighs and arms. Yeah, there's casts around there too. He sighs and thinks,"Am I in heaven?" But all was answered when he saw Mark there asleep. He tiredly look at him,"Seriously."

He slowly tries to make his way out but then feel someone grab hard at his wrist. Sean winces in pain and sees Mark. "What the hell were you thinking?" Sean quickly tried to look for an explanation,"I don't what you're talking about!"

Real smooth. Mark growls,"No! Don't pretend I didn't see what I just saw! You were hanging yourself!" Sean tries to be Jack,"You're dreaming! There's no way-"  
"Cut the shit, Sean."

Sean freezes. Mark has never called him by his real name unless it's for serious reasons. But now he knew he couldn't get out of this one. He sighs,"Mark, I just-" Mark suddenly made the move to kiss him. Sean was surprised at first then calms down.

He hums as he feels a human tongue go into his mouth. After his make out session, the two disconnected with spit connected. "Don't ever leave me..."Mark pants. Sean nods silently, going to lay down on Mark's chest. They'll sort it out later, right now, he wants to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


End file.
